


Noise Cancelling

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work written for the 2013 drabble/fic fest @ http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise Cancelling

Mal Reynolds didn't say anything as River went through the usual ritual.

Without a word she slid down her plain cotton underwear and left them on the deck. Mal didn't comment. He sat and he watched.

The first time he'd sure had a lot to say on the subject. River had come to him and without so much as a how'd you do taken of her skivvies, put herself over his lap and asked him to spank her. Course he'd asked for an explanation. Her reply made sense, in her way. Despite her cryptic language he'd gotten the general notion. 

When her head was all fuzzy with noise a few slaps on the behind helped clear it. It didn't make much sense to Mal, but most of what River said didn't. She'd insisted he do it and she'd insisted "It's not a sex thing." Which hadn't been much comfort.

No one else knew. It was their secret.

River put herself over his lap. She gathered up her skirt and bunched it up around her waist, baring her behind to the Mal. "Okay. I'm ready," she said, like she was saying she was ready for something everyday like lunch rather than a spanking from her captain. 

Mal Reynolds was never one to let a pretty lady go wanting, even if it was so so so inappropriate for so so so many reasons. 

As was everything he got straight to business, no wishy-washy half-assed slaps. He went right ahead and gave River's butt a hard spank.

River made a quiet noise that was part pain and part pleasure. 

While he didn't exactly keep perfect time he spanked her to a steady rhythm, River calculated an average of one spank every two seconds and after five was able to predict within an inch where on her rear he was going to strike. Patterns were easy for her. She liked that he didn't hold back. He didn't treat her like a delicate flower like her brother Simon did. She liked that the spark of pain and the other warm sensations let her mind drift and relax. It made all the noise go away, least for a while.

After forty-three spanks, River kept count, Mal didn't, she told him that was enough.

Neither of them spoke while she stood, pulled back on her underwear and smooth down her skirt. "Thank you," she said and then she left.

Mal laid back on his bunk and closed his eyes. His mind was quiet too.


End file.
